halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussioni utente:Halopedia fan
Benvenuto su Halopedia! Ciao Halopedia fan, benvenuto su Halopedia! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Esploratori Minori. La tua modifica verrà presto controllata e, nel caso di errori, corretta da altri utenti della comunità. Ecco alcune pagine utili: *Per ambientarti nella wiki, consulta il portale, una pagina di riferimento con alcuni aggiornamenti sui progressi della wiki. *Per rendere la wiki uniforme, dovresti seguire alcune regole, che eviteranno attriti con altri utenti e modifiche inutili: consulta il manuale degli stili come pagina di riferimento. *Utilizza il Sandbox per fare prove; altrove, potrebbero costare modifiche e perdite di tempo (a te e agli altri utenti), nel caso tu sia alle prime armi e faccia qualche errore. *Nel caso tu voglia conoscere "Halo" in maniera più approfondita, consulta "l'Universo di Halo", una pagina che contiene i principali contenuti su halo. Lascia un messaggio sulla mia pagina delle discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- YUBBO (Discussione) 19:21, 22 dic 2010 discussioni col babbuino salve benvenuto su halopedia.hai fatto un ottima cosa prendendo l'iniziativa di creare le pagine sugli esploratori. solo che dovresti fare un po di attenzione con gli errori di battitura per il resto va benissimo.(Babbuino http://it.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:Babbuino) pagine sono perfette ;)YUBBO 11:36, dic 23, 2010 (UTC) Elite Sono zealot elite di altissimo grado, praticamente dovrebbero corrispondere all'ultimo modello di armatura che è disponibile come personalizzazione dell'aspetto quando giochi come elite. Halopedia fan ho cancellato quello che hai scritto a proposito degli elite maggiori in halo reach perchè non ci sono in halo reach e la foto che hai messo era degli elite ufficiali by Arbiter 2 non sono assolutamente zealot... sono i maggiori infatti sono tra i più deboli elite di halo reach, vengono uccisi con pochi colpi in più di un elite soldato (blu) ed ereditano il rosso dai maggiori degli altri giochi, anche se sono più arancioni... tutti si fanno fregare dal fatto che sia elencato come più in basso ma di fatto è superiore di poco al ranger come resistenza (e al soldato). ho cancellato la pagina infatti... le modifiche sugli elite maggiori verranno ripristinateYUBBO 17:27, gen 2, 2011 (UTC) immagini ciao, quando carichi le immagini, se le prendi da bungie.net o da halopedia inglese mettici PD o CC scritto tra parentesi graffe (le puoi creare col menù in basso nella pagina di caricamento) Un altra cosa, cambia il titolo dei file quando li carichi (c'è tra le opzioni), mettici un titolo che indichi quello che si trova dentro l'immagine, così almeno è facile rintracciarle. per più informazioni guarda qui: http://it.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Halopedia:Pulizia_File Mi piaciono le immagini che carichi, ma fai attenzione che non siano doppie e che non ci siano troppe modifiche da fare, sarò admin ma tutto quel lavoro è troppo pure per me :)YUBBO 18:34, gen 2, 2011 (UTC) comandante no no è lui ;) soltanto che mi pare di averli visti pochissime volte... si confondono facilissimamente con i comandanti da guerra perchè sono praticamente uguali. i comandanti col martello hanno il casco con un fronzolino in più dei capitaniYUBBO 23:22, gen 2, 2011 (UTC) ordinamento guarda è una buona idea nel complesso visto che non mi pare ci fosse una pagina dedicata ed era il caso di farla (a mio parere). Va soltanto migliorata e formalizzata, per il resto è ok. sappi però che dovremo necessariamente farla anche per l'unsc a questo punto, riordineremo in due pagine diverse i gradi di halo reach/halo 3 etc con quelli realmente assumibili da un soldato nell'universo di halo. comunque per le guardie d'onore ci penso io, credo sia un problema di lettere maiuscoleYUBBO 11:27, gen 5, 2011 (UTC) brute guardie d'onore ultra c'è qualcosa che non va con le foto dei due tipi di guardie d'onore brute: tutti hanno la stessa foto e armatura; guarda se riesci a trovare qualcosa per sistemare le voci--YUBBO 12:02, gen 9, 2011 (UTC) pagine a dire il vero è stato jizz-23 a farlo, mi ero accorto che qualcosa non andava ma non capivo dove. per le guardie d'onore pensaci tu ;)--YUBBO 16:59, gen 9, 2011 (UTC) immagini non preoccuparti, non era una critica offensiva (almeno non lo era intenzionalmente), devo comunque presentare un rapporto quando faccio certe modifiche per determinare le differenze... ricorda che comunque, foto doppie o meno, stimo moltissimo il tuo lavoro.--YUBBO 18:03, gen 15, 2011 (UTC) jackal a dire il vero non so nulla al riguardo ma l'aveva aggiunto un utente di cui mi fido e quindi dubito che ci siano errori... dunque si, credo esista.YUBBO 16:34, gen 27, 2011 (UTC) colori tabelle ottimo lavoro, ma a mio parere sarebbe meglio un viola meno sgargiante, più cupo e tipo viola scuro; se riesci a trovare qualcosa fammi sapere--YUBBO 21:54, gen 28, 2011 (UTC) il colore che hai messo nella casella foto è perfetto... lo applicherei anche alle altre parti violette, tipo "specifiche tecniche" etc--YUBBO 15:56, gen 30, 2011 (UTC) ottima!--YUBBO 18:01, gen 30, 2011 (UTC) hawk e falco si si, era proprio quello che stavamo per fare, lord ziza sposterà i dati e io cancellerò la pagina vecchia facendo un redirect.YUBBO 17:34, feb 8, 2011 (UTC) tabelle armi le tabelle delle armi rispecchiano ancora i colori vecchi; se mi puoi fare un favore, trovami dei colori adatti per quelle nuove; ti consiglierei un bel viola per i covenant, con toni differenti in base a "nome dell'arma" e altre sezioni; alcune parti le puoi lasciare in bianco, come per i veicoli covenant. Per le armi unsc pensavo ad un grigio o a qualcosa del genere, ma lascio a te la scelta.--YUBBO 21:05, feb 9, 2011 (UTC) tabella ottimo lavoro; un solo consiglio, secondo me starebbe bene senza il nome inserito all'interno ("lama energetica", ad esempio), perchè "stona" ed occupa spazio; inoltre farei leggermente più chiaro tutte le altre parti viola, per il resto è OTTIMAYUBBO 21:24, feb 11, 2011 (UTC) ottimo lavoro fin ora fin ora hai fatto un ottimo lavoro su questa wiki; se avessi la possibilità, ti avrei già reso quanto meno moderatore, se non amministratore. ho riciclato questo template: http://it.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox da una wiki che ho appena avviato, e ho scoperto che somiglia moltissimo a quelli delle tabelle su wikipedia. Se riesci a trovarci qualcosa di utile, ad esempio renderlo un template che si può associare alle tabelle sui veicoli, possiamo alleggerire il peso delle pagine fin ora modificate di qualche kilobyte... rendendo anche le modifiche più facili. Al momento sono "preso" con la wiki che ho appena avviato e non ho il tempo (e peraltro credo nemmeno le capacità) di sistemarlo personalmente... mi piacerebbe lo facessi tu, dato che ormai mi fido moltissimo--YUBBO 13:36, feb 17, 2011 (UTC) è proprio quello che avevo in mente: ricicleremo quel template per più template che comporranno le tabelle :)YUBBO 21:35, feb 17, 2011 (UTC) Tabelle CIao! Ho visto che hai modifcato tutte le tabelle. Sono molto belle.. Ma io pensavo di cambiare colore. Per ogni tipo di categoria, come armi, veicoli, navi etc un tabella con un colore diverso per ogni sezione. Perchè tutte verdi mi sembrano..... Monotone ecco =) Cosa ne pensi? fondatore il fondatore è redkong, ma non è più online dall'alba dei tempiYUBBO 22:23, feb 18, 2011 (UTC) skyhawk missà che lo skyhawk non è un aereo come quello in foto, infatti somigliava moltissimo al longsword, anche se effettivamente io stesso ho notato che non sono uguali (notare che in ogni versione di Halo i modelli tendono a cambiare, però). da quello che mi ricordo di Fall of Reach, lo skyhawk sembrava più comportarsi come un elicottero, perchè ricordo che in pochissimo tempo aveva invertito la rotta e bombardato master chief. Inoltre per come agisce il presunto skyhawk in reach, è troppo strano rispetto alla descrizione del libro. però è una supposizione...YUBBO 16:28, feb 22, 2011 (UTC) direi che è riuscito un ottimo lavoro!!!!YUBBO 19:25, feb 23, 2011 (UTC) navi ascendant justice non ho idea di cosa sia perchè c'è scritto solo che è una "flagship", credo voglia dire una nave ammiraglia... non so da dove hanno preso le informazioni loro, visto che su first strike non c'è nulla al riguardo. mentre per la long night of solace, ho già cancellato il titolo una volta, perchè tale astronave non ha nome riscontrato nel gioco: loro stessi nella discussione ne hanno parlato, long night of solace corrisponde al nome del livello inglese, il problema è che dare un nome come "notte del solstizio" in un periodo dove di fatto è molto probabile ci fosse il solstizio d'estate su reach (IPOTESI senza riscontro, tuttavia) è una cosa azzardata...YUBBO 15:30, feb 26, 2011 (UTC) ardent prayer si si lo so, è ambientata al suo interno la mappa zealot ma non sono sicuro siano la stessa corvette, sicuramente ardent prayer è quella del multigiocatore... ma l'ambientazione è troppo diversa.YUBBO 22:26, mar 2, 2011 (UTC) per il template: crea una pagina nuova, all'inizio scrivici "Template:" e poi scrivi il nome del template (poi basterà mettere tra parentesi graffe il solo nome ogni volta). per le astronavi, va benissimo, ma gradirei ce ne fosse una anche per l'unsc, in maniera tale da avere una controparte completa--YUBBO 20:52, mar 3, 2011 (UTC) va bene per me, se si trovano in nomi già in italiano ad esempio come quelle dei libri (pentimento del crepuscolo che in inglese è twilight compunction) per me va più che bene.YUBBO 21:57, mar 10, 2011 (UTC) ho bisogno di cambiare strategia: invece di svuotarle ho bisogno che vengano creati redirect. non conosco i nomi di tutte le navi in italianoYUBBO 16:11, mar 12, 2011 (UTC) senti come mai gli articoli che faccio io risultano tuoi? ad esempio quelli di fup,yull e humnum? attendo risposta grazie ps: non è per cattiveria e che sennò non se vede che lavoro pure io,già lavoro poco XD perfetto grazie delle delucidazioni e scusami veramente tanto per la mia presunzione,mi dispiace molto,è colpa mia che traggo le conclusioni senza leggere bene,scusa di nuovo e procedi pure con il tuo lavoro. anche io per ogni evenienza sono a disposizione Pum non è un combattente,quindi è da inserire solo nei grunt conosciuti Mappe multigiocatore ti propongo un progetto, che al momento è in stallo, benchè già avviato quest'estate: appena abbiamo finito (o meglio, hai xD) con le astronavi, vorrei raggruppare tutte le mappe multigiocatore ufficiali dei vari videogiochi, per poi creare dei template, tipo quelli che ci sono per le pagine dei livelli. dimmi se ti sembra una buona idea ;)--YUBBO 12:36, mar 27, 2011 (UTC) mhm allora forse è meglio che per il momento ti concentri sulle navi ;) io stesso ho problemi a capire come funzionano, perchè ogni volta che vado su halopedia inglese ne scopro alcune nuove (come tipologie)YUBBO 12:49, mar 27, 2011 (UTC) template con bordi arrotondati ho scoperto che con un particolare codice nella parte "span" del template, si può arrotondare il bordino. l'effetto è simpatico, l'ho messo su alcuni template tipo quello dei livelli: -moz-border-radius:11.5px; il numero 11.5 indica il raggio della circonferenza che crea il bordino, se la fai grandissima a volte si sovrappone addirittura alle immagini :D fammi sapere cosa ne pensi--YUBBO 20:24, apr 5, 2011 (UTC) vediamo, in effetti questo arrotondamento delle superfici è abbastanza simpatico da vedere, però per le tabelle preferivo gli spigoli. poi vedremo ;)YUBBO 14:27, apr 6, 2011 (UTC) sfondo e colori ci ho già provato, sono riuscito a malapena a rimediare questo che abbiamo ora ma mi è costato almeno un ora di tentativi, tra riduzione della risoluzione e della qualità visiva.. oggi provo anche con la nuova immagine, ma ho paura che dovrò ridurre fin troppo la risoluzione prima di riuscire a inserirla, infatti c'è un limite di 100 kb... su En halopedia hanno messo le pagine trasparenti, purtroppo non so come si fa altrimenti lo avrei messo pure io... inoltre hannop uno sfondo con una notevole risoluzione...YUBBO 13:46, apr 10, 2011 (UTC) discussione con arby67 Ciao Halopedia fan, volevo chiederti visto che ti dedichi alla marina covenant, che differenza c'è tra un elite e un brute? non credi che siano quasi uguali? di forza intendo, ma non di aspetto! Arby67 14:48, apr 14, 2011 (UTC) Grazie Halopedia Fan. Ma allora perchè se in halo 2 e halo 3, brute ed elite non vanno d'accordo se invece in halo reach vanno d'accordo? non ti sembra una discordanza? Grazie Halopedia Fan, ma perchè in halo 2 e halo 3 se brute ed elite non vanno d'accordo di colpo in halo reach vanno d'accordo? non ti sembra una discordanza? capiscimi! Arby67 18:23, apr 14, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Halopedia Fan, sono arby67, senti visto che io sono curioso sulle razze forse ti chiederò quasi sempre qualcosa sulle razze covenant. Ma perchè i brute in halo 3 hanno delle corazze false che gli si tolgono subito una volta scariche, mentre in halo 2 e halo reach erano nudi? non ho capito bene questo Arby67 18:21, apr 15, 2011 (UTC) Discussion con Set65 Ciao, Halopedia Fan, sono Set65, volevo chiederti ma in Halo Reach, il phantom può essere distrutto oppure no? Dico perchè in halo 3 si poteva. moderatore etc mah io per diventare admin ho chiesto alla wikia centrale (inglese, su quella italiana non rispondono). ora che sono stato fatto burocrate dopo una richiesta qualche mese o settimana fa, posso eleggere moderatori e admin anche io :) fammi sapere se ti interessa ;)--Yubbo 18:18, apr 20, 2011 (UTC) assetto tabella ho provato a cambiare un pò gli spazi che separavano ad esempio l'equipaggio o i mezzi all'interno della tabelle delle navi; è venuta un pò più corta, dimmi cosa ne pensi ;) --Yubbo 09:47, apr 21, 2011 (UTC) meglio di si, si accorciano le tabelle di qualche centimetro...Yubbo 10:22, apr 21, 2011 (UTC) Corsivo Ciao Halopedia fan, volevo dirti che non sono d'accordo con questa tua modifica. Il corsivo è d'obbligo in quel caso, e non lo dicono solo le regole, ma anche nei libri di Halo i nomi di navi sono sempre scritti in corsivo, senza contare poi il fatto che si crea anche confusione se non viene usato il corsivo (basti guardare qui, all'inizio, dove c'è scritto "nella versione italiana Ierofante...", bisogna ammetterlo, è esteticamente poco carino, oltre che confusionario). Se nelle altre voci questa regola non viene rispettata, non significa che l'uso del corsivo in quel caso è sbagliato, ma piuttosto, mi sa è un problema della nostra Halopedia, che deve ancora essere formattata secondo gli standard. Ti invito quindi a rollbackare la modifica. Saluti! --''Adamanttt'' (mandami un messaggio) 15:56, apr 27, 2011 (UTC) Sì, li ho modificati questa mattina. Prima erano troppo grossi, ora sono più carini, tu che dici? :) --''Adamanttt'' (mandami un messaggio) 16:57, apr 27, 2011 (UTC) Sul carattere hai ragione, lo si potrebbe rendere un tantino più grande. Sulla dimensione della tabella non sono d'accordo invece. Ne ho già parlato qui. Come vedi, penso che sia antiestetico usare una larghezza troppo elevata perché lascerebbe alla destra delle immagini (vedi qui per esempio) un blocco viola poco carino. Poi se guardi su Wikipedia, noterai che tutti i template sono abbastanza stretti, in modo da non sovrastare la parte scritta, che è quella che conta: quello sportivo, quello per i libri, quello per gli aerei e via dicendo... Come vedi non badano molto alla lunghezza! --''Adamanttt'' (mandami un messaggio) 13:45, apr 28, 2011 (UTC) Guardando bene il template mi sono reso conto che forse il vero problema è lo spazio che intercorre tra il nome del parametro e il parametro, cioè tra "Lunghezza" e "1500 m", per fare un esempio. Cercherò ora di trovare una soluzione a questo, poi potremo parlare di 30% e 40%. ;) Inoltre sto facendo alcuni approfondimenti per avere i template che cambiano di colore automaticamente a seconda del tipo. --''Adamanttt'' (mandami un messaggio) 16:34, apr 28, 2011 (UTC) se mi posso intromettere: il problema dello spazio viola è relativo, alcune immagini hanno una risoluzione troppo ridotta per fare che non rimanga lo spazio; talvolta poi, non sta neanche così male (intendo ad esempio sopra), effettivamente di fianco ci sta maluccio... ma le risorse sono quelle che sono :) Yubbo 16:43, apr 28, 2011 (UTC)